


I don’t believe in coincidences, do you?

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Not really cute, actually not cute at all, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the heir to the Lightwood hotel, but when his father tries to marry him off to a girl even when he knew he was Gay, Alec leaves and decides to build his own career, he starts working at the Edom hotel, where He meets a glittery beautiful man, who he can’t get out of his head.





	1. Chapter 1

March 2016...

Alec sighed as he stood at the hotel door, working as a valet wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, or what he had in mind when he told his father to fuck off, and that he would build his own career, but he had to start somewhere, so a hotel valet it was. 

He had been working here at the Edom hotel for a month now, Alec knew he was overqualified for the job, with his education, and name, but he didn’t want to use his name, he even used his mom’s old surname when he introduced himself to his coworkers, to most of the employees at the hotel, he was Alec Trueblood.

He was beginning to feel bored, it had been over 15 minutes since that last car had even arrived it was a slow day, that’s when a purple lamborghini stopped at the gate, Alec went to the car to take the keys and park it, but he wasn’t ready for the scene in front of him.

The man driving the car had his eyes closed, and head thrown back, as a blonde girl was kneeling down on his pants, from what Alec could see she was giving him a blowjob, Alec’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips.

At that, the man’s eyes opened, he looked at Alec a smirk on his face, “ Just give me a minute sweetheart” he said as he winked at Alec, which brought a blush all over Alec’s face and neck, the man somehow kept eye contact with Alec, not closing his eyes again.

Alec was fall on gay, straight sex made him want to parf, so why the hell was he aroused right now, Alec had no idea, the man kept looking at Alec while the girl had her lips around his cock, Alec paid no attention to the girl, he could only look at the man, who was making the dirtiest sounds, and giving the most sinful looks Alec had ever seen, “Ah..Ah, OH GOD” Alec heard the man say under his breath, as he probably came in the girls mouth, and Alec could feel how hard he himself was, it was so fucking annoying.

Alec looked away when the girl came up, and the man started zipping his pants, Alec had his hand on his lower area to hide what was happening down there, the man came out of the car and gave Alec the keys, and 100$ bill, with a mischievous smile “ did you enjoy the show, pretty boy? “ he winked at Alec, and the girl laughed, Alec could only stare, the man put his arm on the girl’s waist, and they moved to inter the hotel.

Alec entered the car and started driving it to the park, once he was done, he quickly walked to the hotel, asked to use the bathroom, he was painfully hard, he needed some relief, the second he entered the bathroom, he unzipped his pants, and got his cock out, it only took him three fast strokes to get his relief, and all he could think about was the glittery man, and the sinful looks he made at him.


	2. Chapter 2

December 2016..

It was Alec’s first day as a receptionist, he had finally got out of all these ridiculous jobs he had been doing, valet, door man, he had even been a carrier for the past 2 months, he had finally made it, he looked around and saw Raphael, he was his boss, and he was grumpy as hell, but Alec had a feeling he was a good guy.

He smiled at him and Raphael returned his smile, then walked to him, “ how is your first day going, Trueblood?” Alec had needed almost two months to get used to people calling him that, now, it’s second nature to him, “ great, sir “ Alec smiled at him, and he looked like he was smiling back, but his eyes widened suddenly.

Alec followed his line of sight, and his eyes widened as well, he knew it probably wasn’t for the same reason, but he couldn’t help his starring, the man in front of him, it was the same man from a few months ago, the glittery man who had him so turned on he couldn’t forget about him for a few weeks after.

This time he had a man attached to his hip, the man was quite attractive if you asked Alec, but when he is standing next to the flashy man, he looks quite dull, he stared at him for a few moments longer than was considered polite.

The man’s eyes caught his, and he didn’t let go, he kept staring, Alec could see his boyfriend - or whatever- trying to get his attention, but he wouldn’t stop looking at Alec, finally the man grinned at him and winked before he looked at the other man next to him.

Before he could even talk to him, Alec saw Raphael standing in front of the man, arms extended as if to hug him, which surprised Alec, Raphael didn’t really look like a hugger, what surprised him even more was the smile on the man’s face once he saw him, it was a genuine smile, not the flirtatious grin he gave him before, it was just beautiful. 

“ Magnus, when did you get back?” Raphael asked, after breaking the hug, so Magnus huh, nice name, “ just last week, I only just finished unpacking” he said, Raphael looked worried all of the sudden, “ so, what are you doing here?, I didn’t know there was a gathering tonight” , “ Oh nothing, I was summoned, so I brought company” he said, pointing at the man next to him, “ Elias, this is Raphael, one of my oldest friends, Raph, this is Elias” 

Raphael extended his hand to shake Elias’, he smiled at him, “ nice to meet you, so are we poking you a room or what?”,the man’s genuine smile turned into a mischievous one, “ oh, no need, we can do all the PDA we want down there” he giggled, squeezing Elias’ ass, which made all three men breaks into laughter, Alec didn’t know why, but he wasn’t amused.

Magnus moved, walking in front of Alec, waving goodbye bye at Raphael, with his boytoy still attached to him, he looked at Alec, and winked, “ nice to see the hotel has an eye for talent, pretty boy” he said, grinning as he gestured to Alec’s uniform, and the blush that crept to Alec’s face was something else.

Magnus looked at the man next to him,” come on darling, we have a dinner to attend” and with that he was gone. 

What Alec didn’t see was that once he was out of his eyesight, he called Raphael over and excused himself from Elias, “ I almost forgot to ask, who is that hottie at the front disk? With the beautiful hazel eyes ” He asked Raphael as soon as he saw him, and Raphael looked confused, until he mintiond the eyes, “ you mean Alec, Alec Trueblood, but don’t get any ideas Bane, he is on of our best, he has a bright future, and he is not allowed to fraternize with guests, so don’t ruin this for him, for just one of your conclaves” Raphael sounded serious, like he cared for the man, maybe he did, even though he looked rough around the edges, his best friend was a softie at heart, “ sure Raph, whatever you say” he grinned, walking back to Elias , “ it’s been good to see you old friend, it’s been too long” with that he went back to his date for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on multiple stories, and I keep having these ideas so i just start writing, I have many open stories now, And I am writing in all of them, it helps when I get writers’ block.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
> Leave me comments and kudos


End file.
